A Day of Firsts
by noragamii
Summary: Yato and Hiyori experience a day of firsts: first kisses and first loves. Written for Yatori Week. Takes place during episode 12.


Yato had never felt this sort of desperation before, but as he hurtled toward the place where Hiyori lay he could feel his heart beating frantically, going faster than it had gone even during his battle with Rabo.

_How could I be so stupid, leaving Hiyori there alone? _

She had already lost her memories, if rocks also crushed her Yato would never forgive himself. He was so close! Yato could see her pink scarf, its contrast against the dark surroundings made it hard to miss.

_So close!_

Yato watched in horror as a rock fell on Hiyori's leg. He winced and put on another burst of speed.

Yato swooped in, covering Hiyori's body with his own and cradling her in his arms. He could feel some rocks hit his back, but he ignored that pain; he already felt enough seeing Hiyori in this condition. And just like that, it shot through his chest, a feeling worse than being stabbed or shot, the reminder that Hiyori, _his _Hiyori, would never remember him, the times they spent together, It was all gone, just like that.

Yato found himself crying quietly (and he hadn't cried in a very, very long time).

"Hiyori, Hiyori, oh gods," he said her name over and over and over, as if to imprint the feeling of her name on his lips, because gods know he would never see her again. And Yato was so overwhelmed in his sadness that he didn't notice when her hand twitched, or when she gulped in a little breath of air.

"Please, Hiyori, please wake up. Hiyori…I love you."

It had just come out, Yato's 'I love you,' and saying it out loud made it all the more real, his feelings for her. The fleeting glances, gentle touches, tinge of pink on their cheeks, it had never registered for him that it could mean anything as huge as _love_. And only now, now that she was gone, was Yato realizing that he probably couldn't live without her.

_My first love, and she's gone._

"Y-yato…"

_Hiyori?_ Yato gasped as arms wrapped around his waste. He looked down at Hiyori, and felt joy fill his chest as her eyes opened slowly, light returning to them.

"O-oh my gods. Hiyori? You remember me?" Yato cupped Hiyori's face, rubbing his thumb gently across her cheek, and praying, _praying_, that this wasn't just some sick dream. The arms around him tightened.

"Of course I do. But Yato…you love me?" She said it with no judgment, a smile on her beautiful face, yet Yato couldn't help but worry that this would change everything between them, and not for the better.

"I guess I can't deny it," Yato watched as her eyes widened slightly, "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. I…I don't think I even realized it until now. But if you don't feel the same way, I understand."

Hiyori, to Yato's surprise, giggled. "Yato, do you know how I was able to get my memories back?" He shook his head. "Your smell."

Yato blinked in surprise. _My…smell? I didn't realize that I even had a particularly strong one!_

Hiyori blushed, "I know it sounds weird, but ever since I met you I've been able to pick out your distinct smell. It has helped me find you and I've grown to love it. Just as," Hiyori reached up to touch his face gently and Yato felt chills run down his spine from her touch, "I've grown to love you."

_I've grown to love you…_

"You love me?" She nodded, that sweet smile on her face, and his heart soared.

Yato had never known much about romance, but from what he had seen from movies and TV shows, this was the part when he was supposed to kiss the girl. _She does love me after all, so why not?_

He leaned toward her, praying that she wouldn't freak out and run away. Today really was a good day for Yato, because Hiyori lifted her head up, moving herself closer to him. They closed the distance between them and their lips met, hearts beating at the same rhythm.

"Yato! Yato we need to- Yato? Hiyori?" _Gods damn it. _Yukine had burst in on him and Hiyori's special moment, and now reality had started to slip back in.

_Right, Rabo. He's still alive._ Yato forced himself away from Hiyori, even though he desperately wanted to lie there with her and kiss her forever.

"Hiyori, I'm sorry. I have to finish this."

She nodded, face serious. "Ok, Yato. Be careful."

"Yato…kissing…Hiyori? What the _hell?_' Yukine was still muttering to himself.

"Shush Yukine, we have a job to finish. _Sekki!_" The sword jumped to his hand, but before he could go off Hiyori's voice stopped him.

"Yato. I love you," it felt a bit too much like a goodbye, but she gave him that sweet smile so he returned it.

"I love you too," he said, and with her taste still lingering on his lips and her face imprinted in his mind, Yato felt his strength returning to him so that he could kill Rabo and finally be safe with Hiyori forever.


End file.
